


Coming Clean

by gracefulally



Series: Caught In The Rain [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Infidelity, Multi, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-21
Updated: 2009-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulally/pseuds/gracefulally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris gets some news he can’t handle and runs to Adam for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Clean

Their text conversation is short.

_Are you home?_

_Just for tonight_

_Coming over whether you like it or not_

_Love it when you’re sassy, babe_

Adam has no suspicions about Kris’s motives until Kris is actually standing outside his door and looking like death warmed over – dark bags under his wearied eyes, hair that’s a finger-tugged mess, rumpled t-shirt and baggy jeans, overall dampness from the light rain. Kris makes no immediate move to enter the condo or to greet Adam. The space between Adam’s eyebrows disappears when he frowns.

“How long have you been standing out here?” Adam’s eyes boggle in bewilderment. He puts one hand high on the door to hold it open as he beckons Kris with the other. “Get inside!”

Kris is stiff when he brushes past Adam. He stalks a few feet and stops. The nervous fists he’s making at his sides are in-time with tensing of his neck.

“Okay,” Adam sighs out as he shuts the door. “Clearly, this is not a booty call.”

Jaw tightening, Kris turns to glance sidelong at Adam. His expression is not quite a glare, but it gets the “don’t fuck with me” point across – not that Adam could ever imagine Kris actually dropping an F-bomb.

Adam raises a hand as his face relaxes in defeat. “Fine. But you’re not leaving this foyer until I get you a towel.”

“I’m not sticking around,” Kris mumbles hollowly as Adam passes into the next room, which jerks Adam back around like a stage hook.

“Hmm?”

Kris hesitantly cracks a knuckle, two knuckles, and then a third. “Katy’s pregnant.”

Adam blinks. “I thought you’d be thrilled.” Kris averts his gaze, which confuses Adam even more. “What, Kris?”

After a few seconds of pause, Kris shakes his head. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” He presses the heel of his palm to his temple. “She told me this morning and I just…left.”

“You need to go back.”

Kris’s eyes pop open in surprise. His lashes flutter slowly as he stares agape at Adam. “I-I can’t,” he stammers.

“Yes, you can.” Adam’s voice is firm. “She’ll understand. I’m not saying she’ll be happy, but she’ll understand.”

Kris nervously swallows and mouths for soundless words as Adam approaches him. Adam grips Kris’s strong biceps and gives him a shake. “Snap out of it!,” Adam orders.

“She doesn’t know about us,” Kris says in a rush.

Adam raises one eyebrow. Surely, he doesn’t mean… “Are you still freaking over that kiss?” Kris pressing his lips together into a tight line and the look of shame are enough to confirm Adam’s suspicions. “It was _one_ innocent kiss. And it was forever ago. It’s nothing.”

Apparently, this isn’t what Kris wanted to hear. He tugs out of Adam’s grip, and reels backward. Adam makes a grab after him, but Kris is already storming out of the condo. Stunned, Adam breathes out a baffled huff and follows Kris out into the rain. This is crazy.

Adam catches up with Kris in the parking lot. The rain is steady. They’re both going to be soaked, soon. Adam can feel water pelting his hair and sneaking past the collar of his shirt to trickle down his back. “Where are you going?,” he demands.

“I don’t know,” Kris snaps over his shoulder as he hurries toward his car.

“Go home, Kris.”

Kris stops short. The rain has already matted down his wild cowlick. His t-shirt is clinging to the curves of his toned body. Adam knows this isn’t the most convenient time to be getting turned on, but _damn_.

“It wasn’t ‘nothing’ to me,” Kris says, blinking through the water, as they trade stares.

Adam gets a sudden chill and shivers. “Is it worth ruining your lives over?” He swallows thickly as Kris retreats to him.

“I don’t regret it, if that’s what you’re asking.”

Adam feels the back of his neck flush as Kris studies his face. The rain gives him another chill. He softly gasps when Kris’s arms drape his waist.

“You’re shaking, Adam.” Kris knits his brow. He tugs Adam into a hug. “Do you have regrets?,” he asks as his forehead finds Adam’s cheek. The skin-to-skin contact has sudden warmth, mostly thanks to Adam’s blushing face.

Adam murmurs a timid noise. His hands find either side of Kris’s face and drag Kris up into a kiss. The rainwater is bitter on Kris’s lips. Kris pants an anxious, hot breath against Adam’s mouth. Adam groans in his throat. “Not anymore.”


End file.
